Nothing to Count On
by Schizzar
Summary: Larxene may have been denying everything all along. Marluxia x Larxene


**This is my first straight lemon so go easy on me. I had the sudden impulse to write this and someone was interested in seeing it done so here it is. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Boston which are the lyrics at the bottom. Let me know what you think. **

The first time it had happened had been on accident. Xigbar and Luxord had gotten drunk and Marluxia had decided to join in with the drinking, wallowing in his own self pity for some reason or another. Larxene, being Marluixa's only real friend, was stuck with the duty of dragging him back to his room. She left Luxord passed out on the table and Xigbar on the floor. She didn't like them, so she wouldn't help them.  
Somewhere between the kitchen and the thirteenth floor, Marluxia had started mumbling. Within his ramblings, she heard a confession of love to her. She had promptly smacked him to shut him up and then dumped him in his room. The next morning, unfortunately, he had remembered what he had said and decided to set things straight.  
Larxene thought that by setting things straight, he meant to tell her didn't mean a word of what he had said.  
"I meant everything I said," Marluxia told her as they walked through the halls of Castle Oblivion.  
"Asshole. Don't be an idiot. We don't feely anything, you know that," Larxene growled.  
"So they're echoes. Either way, it's there," Marluxia told her, shrugging.  
"What do you want me to do? I don't return your feelings. I have none and even if I did I still wouldn't," Larxene scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.  
"So if you don't care about my feelings or your own, you wouldn't mind sleeping with me," Marluxia said.  
"Don't be an ass. I'm not going to let you near me," Larxene hissed.  
"Thought you said you didn't care about things. You don't have _emotions,_" Marluxia said, tone mocking.  
Larxene didn't like having her words thrown back at her. She hated it. Then again, he was right. But did that mean she was supposed to cave into his whims and desires?  
"Just leave me alone," she finally said.  
"Whatever. I won't hate you for it. After all, you've always had Xemnas's opinions shoved upon you so you believe him. You know how I feel about his rule," Marluxia said.  
"I feel the same about him! I hate him! That's why I'm working with you," Larxene said, eyes narrowing. "You try anything and I'll tell Xemnas your little plan."  
Marluxia shrugged. "I won't do anything. You'll come to me on your own time."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Now it comes to the accident. She got drunk with Xigbar and Luxord, reveresing positions with Marluxia, right down to the mumbling of personal thoughts.  
"Knew you'd come to me on your own," Marluxia commented as he dragged her into her bedroom.  
"You wouldn't fucking dare," she growled, slowly straightening herself up.  
Marluxia's green eyes seemed to soften. _Wait, no. I'm imagining things. I'm drunk dammit!_  
"I would never take an unwilling woman," Marluxia said softly.  
_Holy shit, he is nice,_ Larxene thought. "Here I thought you had no morals."  
"Even drunk, your wit is quick," Marluxia said, amused, turning the light on.  
"Ugh, you bastard. That hurts," Larxene grumbled. "And I'm not wasted. Just a little irrational."  
"You're always an irrational bitch," Marluxia said as he rolled his eyes.  
"And you're a prissy slut that likes flowers," Larxene snapped, stumbling over to her bed.  
"God, irritable too."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Gladly."  
Marluxia gracefully crossed the room, pushing her down on the bed and straddling her hips.  
"Get off!" she ordered.  
"I plan too."  
Larxen shoved him off, pulling a knofe out of the folds of her cloak. "I am going to fucking kill you if you take another steps towards me."  
"Violent," Marluxia said. "You like that in bed, too?"  
"Go fuck yourself!"  
"Wanna watch?"  
Larxene gave a frustrated cry and hurled the knife at him. Marluxia caught it smoothly.  
"Calm down and think. Do you want me to sleep with you? No lying. I heard what you were mumbling when I was dragging you here," Marluxia said, growing serious as he dropped the knife on the floor.  
Larxene avoided his gaze. "Fine. I'll give you what you want."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Larxene resisted the urge to groan as she woke up. She was not in her own bed, and after she told herself it wouldn't happen again too. It had been just a little over a month since the first time she had gone to his bed and it just seemed to keep happening. Marluxia's arm was looped comfortably around her waist, his face pressed into her shoulder, his even breathing signaling that he was deep in the realm of sleep.  
Sighing, she tugged herself out of the pink haired man's grip, shivering as she left the warm comfort of the covers. She grabbed her discarded cloak off the ground and pulled it on, not noticing that Marluxia had woken until his arm twisted around her hips.  
"Leaving again? You never stay a full night," he said, voice calm in her ear.  
"Because I regret it every time," she said, tone emotionless.  
His teeth nipped her ear once, causing her to shiver. "So why do you keep coming back?"  
"I don't know," she said, jerking out of his grasp, but still refusing to face him. She knew she would go back to his bed if she looked at his face, and the look in his eyes. The look that said, I don't want to love you because it hurts to know it isn't mutual. It was the look that made her want to love him but because she couldn't she went with the next best thing. But it hurt him, and helped him, all at once.  
"I think you love me, Larxene," he said quietly.  
Anger drifted just out of her conscience thought. _How dare he say that when I'm at my weakest! He knows how sensative I am right now, to everything, my emotions, echoes or not, and his. _  
"But," he continued. "You're convinced that you don't because we have been told all our lives that our emotions aren't real. You're afraid to get hurt."  
"So are you!" she shouted, whirling to face him as anger, so distant before, crashed over her. "I know you are!"  
"I've already been hurt. I have nothing to be afraid of," Marluxia said quietly.  
Larxene stared at the hand that he had extended. "What do you want from me?"  
"You. Just you."  
She didn't look at his face, staring at the hand instead. Her entire relationship whether or not she took his hand. Slowly, she slipped her hand into his, letting him guide her forward until they were lightly pressed together. His hands moved to her waist, stroking her sides as he pressed his lips to hers, gently. Larxene shuddered in his grasp as he slipped his tongue between her lips, sensing something that this time was different, something had changed. Maybe it had changed within her, maybe she now returned his feelings now, or echoes thereof.  
He led her tongue in a lazy dance, caressing hers with a gentleness she had not known he possessed, never moving beyond that, letting her relax as he rubbed his thumbs along her hips. Being with him was a drug, she realized, too late, and now she couldn't escape him, no matter how hard she tried. She loved him too much. Dammit, she loved him. Echoes or no. Screw what Xemnas said.  
Marluxia could tell she had given in and carefully, he slipped a hand to her shoulder, then to the front of her body, grasping the zipper between his two fingers and slowly pulling it down, knowing there was nothing beneath it because he had watched her put it on. As he did this, he moved his lips to her neck, nipping once and upon getting the desired response, a shiver, continued around the front of her neck to the other side, repeating the action there. His hands rested on her now bear hips, his touch sending small jolts through her that she didn't even bother trying to fight against. One calloused hand slid up until it could cup her breast tenderly, kneading the small mound and she gave a small whispered moan, eyes slipping closed.  
Marluxia guided her easily to the bed, moving so that she was beneath him before pressing his lips to hers once again, moving his hands to lightly move over her body, caressing every bit of smooth flesh he could reach. His touch made her move restlessly beneath him, their tongues dueling in a heated and passionate dance as she tried to control the rising something within her. Was it love? Suppressed echoes that were trying so hard to break free? It was possible...but she didn't want to believe it.  
She gasped in Marluxia's mouth as his finger lightly teased her entrance, not slipping in, just teasing. His other hand caressed her side in a loving manner, tracing over the flesh and rippling muscles, tense with anticipation.  
"Calm down," he murmured, pulling away so he could whisper in her ear. "It'll be fine."  
The finger dipped in, testing her slick warmth and she sighed, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss was lazy, soft, and chaste as he gently pumped the finger in and out of her, surprising her when his thumb massaged her clit. She groaned softly into his mouth and held him close, shaking in pleasure. His hand kept up its soft stroking of her sides as if he was calming a wild horse. He knew as well as she did that something was different. Their words before they had begun said as much but he knew also that she wouldn't know what to do with what she felt, she wouldn't know how to react, wouldn't know whether to cry or laugh or moan or whisper sweet endearments in his ear. She didn't know. But she felt as though Marluxia was the only one she could trust to take care of her and guide her correctly.  
Every other time they had been together it had been quick and hurried, no emotion, both trying to ignore what they felt beneath it. But now, neither could ignore, neither wanted too, but one was nervous.  
"Another...ah...oh god...Marluxia," she moaned, voice soft as she panted in his ear, squirming in pleasure.  
Marluxia supported himself on one arm as he kissed her neck, nipping softly as he slipped another finger in, finding it easy with how wet she was. "That's it, Larxene. Just relax and enjoy it."  
Unconsciously, she had begun undulating her hips beneath him, rubbing against his arousal and drawing a soft groan from him. Before long, she was begging again, wanting more of him, wanting him, wanting to feel him not just physically but touch with him on a deeper level, one she was not sure if she truly wanted to see.  
He lined himself up with her, drawing his hand away and licking her juices from his fingers before cupping her face in his other hand, brushing her cheek softly with his thumb. His other arm held his weight as he moved into her, moaning at the gripping heat, the same noise mirrored in Larxene's throat as she closed her eyes, moving her hips up to meet his until he was fully inside, pulsing within her. She clutched at his shoulders as he slid back out and then in again, the pace slow and methodic.  
Unbidden tears leaked from her eyes and she felt out of control of everything, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do but at the same time, she felt so wonderful and perfect. Marluxia's lips kissed the tears, wiping them away as they fell, keeping up the same patient and loving rhythm with his hips as Larxene rolled her own up to meet his thrusts.  
"Love you," she gasped out, arching her back as he moved his hand down to fondle her nipple, kissing her neck as he groaned softly. "God dammit, I love you, Marluxia."  
"I love you, too," he whispered, voice caressing her ear. He could tell she was close by the way she clenched around his length and by the way moans spilled from her lips, the occasional fragment of his name mixed in.  
Two more thrusts and she came undone, letting Marluxia's name out in a breathless cry as she arched her back and pulsed around him, the action causing him to spill over inside her, groaning her name before capturing her lips in a passionate lock, waiting for their orgasms to play out before pulling away, nestling his face in her neck. Eventually, her breath evened out and she slid her fingers into his pink hair, massaging his scalp as he softened within her.  
Marluxia shifted his weight so he was on his side, pulling out of her and kissing her softly once more. Neither cared about the bedding, both simply moving to lay on top of the covers and pulling one another close for heat. Things had changed. It would take her awhile to grow comfortable with the fact that she was indeed truly in love with the man that she now held close to her but she knew that it would work out. She just had to put trust in someone else.

**There is nothing in the world that we can count on  
Even that we will wake up is an assumption  
But i know for a fact that I loved someone  
And for about a year he lived in boston...**

**Boston by the Dresden Dolls**


End file.
